Always remember
by x-Eme-x
Summary: Sydney and Will tell Isabelle about her would-be god-mother, the late Francie. One-shot.


"UNCLE WILL

Summary: Will and Sydney tell Isabelle about her would-be godmother, the late Francie. One-shot.

"UNCLE WILL!" Isabelle screamed excitingly when she saw her _uncle_. Isabelle ran to Will and he scooped her up in his arms.

"Oh my, Isabelle, you've grew since the last time I saw you."

"Two-and-a-half-inches." Isabelle said as she pointed to the wall with writing and lines were Sydney measured her.

"WOW! Sydney, I can't believe your doing that old fashion, measure on the wall thing."

Sydney just smiled.

"Yeah, I'm going to give Isabelle and Jack the things I never had growing up."

Will set Isabelle back down, and she walked over to Sydney and handed her a school note.

"What's this?" Sydney asked as she took the note from Isabelle.

"Ms. Spencer wants a baby picture of me, it's for a game."

Once Sydney had the note, Isabelle stared to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To find a picture." Isabelle said as she walked out of the room.

"They still do baby picture games?" Will asked.

"Apparently…"

Sydney was reading the note.

"Well I'll go help her find a picture."

"I'll help you."

Will and Sydney followed the direction that Isabelle left. Walking through the hallway, they ended up in the office room. Isabelle sat on the floor in front of a big box full of pictures. Will and Sydney took a seat on the floor and began looking through the pictures.

"Mommy, who's this with you and Uncle Will?" Isabelle held up a picture of Sydney, Will, and Francie.

Sydney just stared at the picture which included her deceased best friend. Anymore when Sydney thought about Francie, it brought up bad memories. Most of the bad ones were 'Alison Doren', and then the memories before the Covenant held Sydney captive for two-years.

"Isabelle remember when I explained to you about Will being your god-father, wel-"

Isabelle cut her off.

"Like Uncle Eric being Jack's god-father?"

"Yes like that, but Francie was my best friend and she would have been your god-mother."

"Why isn't she?"

She hated this. Sydney had a really hard time with explaining to Isabelle, when she asked about _grandpa _and _grandma_, and Isabelle had a hard time understanding.

"Francie… Francie was…"

Sydney looked over to Will, and Will could tell she was having a hard time with it.

"Francie is not living anymore Isabelle, she died before you were even born." Will said nonchalantly.

"WILL!" Sydney was not happy with the way that Will just said what he said.

Isabelle stared sadly at the floor.

"I'm sorry mommy."

"Oh Isabelle you have nothing to be sorry for, it's just hard for me and Will to talk about Francie.

"Yeah I'm sorry to Is, its just that there is not simple way to say what your mom really wanted to say, and I'm sorry if I scared or upset you."

"It's ok…"

Isabelle looked at the picture some more.

"…Francie that's a pretty name." Isabelle said as she dropped the picture to the floor and looked at the other pictures in the box.

"Yeah just like yours." Will spoke.

"You know that's not the only thing the two of you would have had in common." Sydney joined in.

"Just like you-Francie was a very fun person, never bored, and always enjoying life."

"Oh, ok… Hey I found a picture. Is this me, mommy?"

Isabelle handed the picture to Sydney, and Will just laughed.

"I guess it's true what they say about a children's attention span." Will said.

"Yep, but I want it back when your done using it for school."

"Ok…" Isabelle reached over and grabbed the picture.

"…I'm going to put it in my backpack." And with her final word, Isabelle ran happily out of the room.

"Sydney, I'm sorry about they way I said that to Isabelle."

"You could have been a little more calm about it Will. I told you how hard it was when Isabelle asked why my parents weren't around."

"Did you not hear what I said earlier Syd, there is not a simple way to tell someone that someone is dead. Plus I'd rather say what I said a thousand times over, then to even think of why Francie is dead."

Sydney just stared at Will. Another bad memory; he was right though. There was no simple way, and there was no way to avoid the memories. The bad ones haunted her, but there were also happy ones. There was no way to avoid any memories of Francie, she may be dead, but will live in the hearts of the people that cared about her the most.

"I miss her every day."

"Me too." Will bent over and gave Sydney a hug. She felt like she might cry, but stopped when she saw the picture of Will, Francie, and herself. She just smiled at the picture, for it was that of a happy memory.

**Please leave a review. Please and thank you. **


End file.
